starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Kel Dor
| Afbeelding = 250px | uitspraak = Kĕl’ Dōr | indeling = Intelligent | classificatie = Zoogdieren | subsoorten = | lengte = 1,40 tot 2,00 meter | leeftijd = > 70 jaar | voeding = | ademhaling = Helium, en andere | thuisplaneet = Dorin | gesproken = Kel Dor | geschreven = Kel Dor | kolonies = | affiliatie = }} thumb|150px|Kel Dor geschreven Kel Dor (soms Kel Dorians) waren een vriendelijk zoogdierachtig species afkomstig van de planeet Dorin dat een sterke affiniteit had met de Force. Fysiologie Kel Dor waren een haarloos zoogdierachtig species dat zo’n twee meter groot kon worden. De atmosfeer van Dorin bestond hoofdzakelijk uit helium en een ander uniek gas dat enkel voorkwam in het Dorin System. Kel Dor konden enkel in hun eigen atmosfeer hun gezichtsveld bewaren en vrijuit ademen. In andere atmosferen moesten zij speciale apparatuur dragen, een Kel Dor Antiox Breath Mask. Dit masker voorzag hen van de nodige stoffen die zij nodig hadden om te ademen in atmosferen met zuurstof, stikstof en koolstofdioxide. In vreemde omgevingen moesten Kel Dor roepen om zich verstaanbaar te maken. thumb|left|180px|Kel Dor Een beschermende bril zorgde ervoor dat de Kel Dor hun normaal zicht konden bewaren. Deze bril verbeterde zelfs het zicht van de Kel Dor. Indien een Kel Dor geen bescherming droeg, kon dit resulteren in duizeligheid en in extreme omstandigheden zelfs tot de verstikkingsdood. Deze gespecialiseerde apparatuur kon dodelijk zijn wanneer deze werd gedragen door niet-Kel Dor. De kleur van de Kel Dor huid kon variëren van oranje tot dieprood. Kel Dor hadden meestal zwarte ogen en zij die zilveren ogen hadden, toonden meestal affiniteit voor de Force. Kel Dor ontwikkelden extra gevoelige zintuigen aan de onderkant van hun schedel. Onderzoekers vermoedden dat deze wel eens een soort verlenging van hun brein konden zijn. Kel Dor hadden vier vingers met scherpe klauwen. Kel Dor droegen soms gepantserde vingertoppen om deze gevoelige toppen te beschermen. Mannelijke en vrouwelijke Kel Dor hadden weinig uiterlijke geslachtskenmerken. Kel Dor spraken en schreven Kel Dor maar spraken eveneens Basic. De Kel Dor kregen meestal korte namen, omdat zij geloofden dat kinderen met lange namen werden meegenomen door windgeesten. Familienamen hadden vaak een betekenis, meestal had het te maken met de beroepen of bezigheden van de voorouders. Cultuur De Kel Dor waren een goedaardig species met een affiniteit voor de Force. Kel Dor geloofden in gerechtigheid en stonden altijd paraat om iemand in nood te helpen. Het probleem was wel dat ze vaak problemen in een zwart-wit kader plaatsten en dat zij zelden rekening hielden met extra factoren. Buiten Dorin werden Kel Dor vaak aangetroffen in politie- of veiligheidseenheden. In extreme gevallen namen Kel Dor het recht in eigen handen en trokken ze zich niets aan van de gangbare rechtssystemen of wetten. Het leven van de Kel Dor was gestructureerd rond de familie. Kel Dor kregen snel kinderen na hun huwelijk en verschillende generaties leefden samen in één woning. Dit was geen gevolg van overbevolking maar hun eigen keuze. De hele familie zette zich in voor de opvoeding van de jonge Kel Dor. Sommige familieleden voerden allemaal hetzelfde beroep uit. Een Kel Dor die een ander beroep wou uitoefenen dan de familieleden, kon dit zonder probleem doen. De samenleving op Dorin was technologisch gedreven. Dit kwam vooral tot uiting in de apparatuur die de Kel Dor ontwikkelden om hun unieke atmosfeer na te bootsen. Dit werd niet alleen in gebouwen en schepen gedaan maar ook wanneer Kel Dor Dorin verlieten moesten ze worden voorzien van deze speciale technologie. Onderwijs was heel belangrijk voor de Kel Dor en vooral op het industriële en wetenschappelijk vlak. Daarenboven was de atmosfeer op Dorin giftig voor het meeste buitenaardse leven en moest hieraan ook een mouw worden gepast zodat de planeet bezoekers kon ontvangen. thumb|250px|Baran Do Sages De Force had eveneens een grote invloed in het leven van de Kel Dor. De Baran Do Sages waren Kel Dor sjamanen die Force Sensitive waren. Deze traditie was zo oud dat ze zelfs al bestonden vooraleer de Jedi Order werd gevormd. De Baran Do Sages waren adviseurs en voorspelden de toekomst en keken naar het verleden van het universum. Nadat de Jedi ook Kel Dor begonnen te rekruteren, verloren de Baran Do Sages leden aan de order maar Kel Dor die te oud waren om hun Jedi opleiding te starten of die door de Jedi werden over het hoofd gezien werden nog steeds opgeleid. Dankzij hun speciale zintuigen, waren Baran Do Sages extra gevoelig voor het voorspellen van de toekomst. Hierdoor konden de Kel Dor rampen voorkomen zoals hongersnoden en oorlogen. Kel Dor Jedi waren erg sterk op het mentale vlak. Ze konden de toekomst goed inschatten en konden met elkaar communiceren over extreem grote afstanden. Geschiedenis Ooit hadden alle leiders op Dorin een Baran Do als adviseur, net als alle invloedrijke families en rijke bedrijven. Het belang van de Baran Do Sages verviel nadat de Jedi Order Dorin had ontdekt en nadat de planeet de Galactic Republic had vervoegd in 5975 BBY. Na verloop van tijd werden ze in de maatschappij beschouwd als een curiosum. Tijdens de Clone Wars waren de Baran Do Sages zo goed als vergeten. Daardoor bleven zij tijdens de Jedi Purge bestaan. Bekende Kel Dor *Plo Koon *Sha Koon *Siqo Vass *Xo'ru Verschijning *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith *Star Wars: Clone Wars *Clone Wars: Animated Bron *Ultimate Alien Anthology *The New Essential Guide to Alien Species *Jedi vs Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force category:Sentients category:Zoogdieren category:Kel Dor